The Rise of Wolfsong
WAllegiance Leader: ''' Carpstar- ginger and brown tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: Tidewhisker- black and white tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Turtlebrook- brown she-cat with bad hips Apprentice, Featherpaw Warriors: Robinflight- russet tom with green eyes Apprentice, Scorchpaw Snowleap- white she-cat with blue eyes Ivoryheart- white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw Foxblaze- ginger tom with a foxy appearance Aspenheart- tawny tom with green warm eyes Apprentice, Cricketpaw Swanfeather- white she-cat with gray specks Cedarcreek- brown tabby with green eyes Redwave- brown tabby tom Apprentice, Goosepaw Ospreyheart- black and white tom with amber eyes Jackdawheart- smoky black tom with amber eyes Apprentice,Otterpaw Crescentlight- gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Lillypaw Wavefur- gray and gold tabby she-cat Foxflight- ginger tom with green eyes Frostgaze- gray tom with amber eyes Apprentice,Wildpaw Whisperchase- brown tabby tom Fishwhisper- gray tabby tom Apprentices: Scorchpaw- ginger tom with a thick bushy tail Pebblepaw- gray tom with a white underbelly Lillypaw- brown she-cat with lighter belly Goosepaw- speckled gray tom with untidy fur and blue eyes Cricketpaw- small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Wildpaw- russet she-cat with amber eyes Otterpaw- ginger and white she-cat Queens: Minnowchase- small gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes( mother to Wolfkit and Eelkit ) Silversplash- gray tabby she-cat( mother to Oatkit and Lavendarkit) Willowpetal- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes( mother to Acornkit) Lightfeather- white she-cat with a scar across her throat 'Elders: ' Ripplefur- gray tabby she-cat with a graying muzzle Duskshadow- brown tabby she-cat with a gray muzzle Mudstripe- brown tom with patches Prolouge " Wolfstar, you can't make them apprentices." The cat who called out was Duskflower, the medicine cat. Wolfstar stared at her before growling" This is my clan and you will apply by my rules." "but-" Turning away from Wolfstar, she stared at the three kits, she smirked this clan would have to know how to be strong. Sooner or later, the wolf would rule the forest. Chapter 1 " Wolfkit come on I want to see the territory." Eelkit sat across from her, pawing Minnowchase cheek meowing" Can we see the camp now, since Wolfkit is awake." Minnowscale yawned" Fine, don't go into the warriors den." Wolfkit looked at Minnowscale before at Oakkit but her sister Eelkit was already heading out the nursery. Wolfkit ran towards the bright light, mewing" Wait for me, I want to see."Eelkit suddenly halted and she crashed into Eelkit. Eelkit mewed angry" Hey, watch where your putting your paws." Wolfkit rolled her eyes" If you didn't stop then I won't run into you." Wolfkit squeezed past her sister and stepped into the clearing, it was huge. A pile of fish and reed made dens was in every part of camp. A huge rock lay in the middle, a ginger and brown tom was sitting talking to a black and white tom and a brown she-cat. Both kits stared at the camp,before a meow rose" Hey you two." Otterpaw and Wildpaw stood infront of them, the apprentices was so tall, Wolfkit had to tilt her head to see them. Wolfkit mewed" It's Wolfkit." Otterpaw snorted" Okay, Wolfkit and this is Eelkit, correct?" Eelkit nodded, Wildpaw mewed " Well Wolfkit and Eelkit, you want us to show you the camp." Eelkit nodded" Yes please." While Wolfkit rolled her green eyes, she followed Eelkit, Wildpaw and Otterpaw halting at a medium sized den" This is the apprentice den." " So these are the new kits." A new voice made Wolfkit step closer to the apprentice den. A ginger tom came out the apprentice den. He was a huge cat, Eelkit bounded to him meowing" What is your name?" The tom twitched one ear before looking down at Eelkit" Scorchpaw." Eelkit meowed" Well, Scorchpaw, I am Eelkit and this is my sister Wolfkit." Scorchpaw glared at the two kits before turning to Wildpaw and Otterpaw, " they are just like you when you was kits, curious and annoying."Otterpaw flatten her ears" You was just an kit still when I was born." Scorchpaw flick tail to Otterpaw and Wildpaw" At least I am not half clan." Wildpaw froze and Otterpaw hissed" Don't judge me for my mother's mistake." Scorchpaw snorted" Your an mistake." He stalked over to is mentor Robinflight, who was with a small brown tabby she-cat and gray she-cat with a black and white tom. Wildpaw tilt her head"Come on." The four cats walked in silence before Wolfkit meowed" Is it true what Scorchpaw says." Otterpaw growled"Yes, our father is Branchleap, a SkyClan cat.Our mother is Wavefur." Wildpaw stopped at a large den" This is the warriors den." Inside she could make a couple of warriors sleeping." Who is that? Eelkit asked. " Foxblaze, Foxflight,Ospreyheart and Crescentlight." Wildpaw then turn towards a den, with a strong smell of herbs. Otterpaw meowed " This is the medicine cat den." Wildpaw flicked her tail" Beside the medicine cat den is the leader den." Otterpaw meowed" Beside the leader den is the elders." Eelkit tail flicked as she mew" Can we meet Turtlebrook." Otterpaw flicked her tail" I have to go training with Wildpaw." She flicked her head to her sister and the two she-cats bounded off. Wolfkit watched them go, she mewed" Come on Eelkit, lets go to the nursery." Chapter 2 It had been a moon since Wolfkit learn the camp with Eelkit. There had been two new kits a tom Oatkit and a she-kit Lavendarkit. She had some other cat to play with and there has been two new queens in the nursery,Lightfeather and Willowpetal. She was expecting Cedarcreek's kits and was a young she-cat.Willowpetal's kit father is Duckrun, a white tom that died in a battle right before she was born. Wolfkit curled in the nursery, it was a hot greenleaf day and she could not sleep in the stuffy den. Squeaks came from Lavendarkit and Oatkit wrestling each other. Suddenly she felt some cat on her back." Get off." Pushing Oatkit off of her back, she gave a angry hiss." You don't have to be rude, Wolfkit, we was only playing." " Then play outside." Wolfkit retorted, pushing out the nursery for a tasty fish. She grab a minnow from the fresh-kill pile and started eating. After she finished the fish, she pushed the fish bones away and decided to visit the elders. Ripplefur, Duskshadow and Mudstripe lay in the den. Ripplefur was telling a story to Duskshadow and Mudstripe, Wolfkit decided to grab a minnow to hear the story. Wolfkit scrambled and grabbed a carp, and dragged it to the elders den. Ripplefur was speaking" So this SkyClan cat lunged at me, I reared up and slammed him in river. He looked surprise as I pushed him underwater. He was struggling to breath, I let him up to catch his breath and he surrender that quickly. " Duskshadow stretched out, as Wolfkit came in with the carp. Ripplefur looked up" Is that food?" Wolfkit dropped it and mewed" Can you tell me a story." Ripplefur nodded" Of cou-." A yowl of pain made Ripplefur stepped out the den. Turtlebrook was running with Featherpaw at her flank. As Turtlebrook went into the nursery, Silversplash and Willowpetal was herding the five other kits. Acornkit stood in front of the elders den, wailing" I don't want to hear a story, I want to go back to sleep." Eelkit cuffed his ear" We can't go in the nursery while Lightfeather having her kits." Cedarcreek was pacing outside the den while Foxblaze narrowed his eyes at the nursery. ''What up with him? ''Wolfkit glared at the ginger tom before going in the nursery. Ripplefur was telling a story about sunningrocks. Ripplefur raised a up" A ThunderClan warrior lunged at me, I dodged his claws and sank my teeth into his leg. He yowled loudly for the twolegs to hear." " I rolled to the side and lunge for his expose belly and clawed it. I sent that warrior howling for his mother." He then dig his claws into the earth and his amber eyes glowed" No clan messed with us then." Duskshadow's purred" Not even ShadowClan." Eelkit and Acornkit yawned, while Lavendarkit and Oatkit was asleep. Lightfeather had four kits, Sweetkit, Icekit,Aspenkit and Tigerkit. Sweetkit was a brown and white she-cat, Icekit was gray and white she-kit, Aspenkit was silver tabby tom while Tigerkit was a brown tabby she-kit. The kits had open their eyes and was exploring the camp. Sweetkit came out the nursery first, followed by Tigerkit and Aspenkit. Icekit came last and as soon as she did a hiss made every cat head snap. " Throw her out she going to be a monster", It was Featherpaw, the small gray tom. Carpstar stared at Featherpaw" Featherpaw, have you gone mad?" Featherpaw eyes stayed on Icekit, who cowered against Lightfeather who glared angry eyes at Featherpaw. " Your nurturing your own evil", he muttered turning to Turtlebrook's den.